


Manners Maketh Man

by PontiusHermes



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gentleman Harry Hart, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, Sick!Merlin, Sickfic, Sweet, handkerchief, manners, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Sick Merlin's handkerchief use is not up to Harry's standards. Gentle admonishing ensues.





	Manners Maketh Man

Harry was in his study as Merlin arrived to discuss the development of Eggsy. Sniffing slightly, Merlin waited at the door to be acknowledged.

'Come in, Merlin,' said Harry. 'Are you unwell?'

'Maybe slightly under the weather,' admitted Merlin, sniffing liquidly again.

Sighing, Harry extracted his carefully folded white handkerchief from his breast pocket, shook it out, and proffered it.

Merlin waved it away. 'I'm fine.'

'You're _sniffing_.'

Merlin rolled his eyes. 'I have one,' he grumbled, producing it.

'Then _use_ it. Manners maketh man, Merlin.'

'Aye, aye. I _know_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
